


Ghostinnit.

by Anii



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: gæ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anii/pseuds/Anii
Summary: Tommy is fed up with Dream constantly manipulating Tommy, and decides to end it all.( TW: This story contains lots of: suicidal thoughts/suicide, manipulating, mentions of blood/death, self harm, and violence )
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Ghostinnit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is a idea that randomly popped into my head, my luck with stories I had to rewrite the whole story 2 times again- but enjoy!!!!!!

Tommy stared blankly into the lava, standing on the very edge of the bridge, his hands were shaking.

It has been 5 long, painful weeks in exile. Every day having to face dream made him want to just die. It was starting to get to his head, he thinks he is going insane.   
He stood at the ledge of the bridge no fear of slipping. His body was starting to sweat from the heat of the nether.

He asked himself many thoughts while standing there, this was going to choose his faith. Torture, or death. It was unclear if he would come back as a ghost but, he was hoping he wouldn’t. He just wants to die a peaceful death. No one will even notice he’s gone. No one will care that he’s gone.  
  


_Do it, jump..! They exiled you Tommy, they don’t care about you at all. Not even Dream, he only checks on you to make sure you don’t escape. Go on Tommy, jump..!_

Tommy braced himself for whatever pain the lava might bring him, but then..

**Dream has joined the** game.

Tommy turned around, to see dream. No weapons, armour less.   
‘Fancy seeing you here, Tommy.’ Tommy felt the intense stare of Dream through his mask. He could feel the intimidation.   
  


‘Tommy is _**this**_ what you want.’

Tommy was deep in thought about that question, 

_do I really want this..?_

Tommy looked up at dream, a black figure came out from behind him, ‘Tubbo..?’ It was tubbo. ‘What- What the fuck are you doing here, with _him.’_ Tommy was going mental.’Dream is the enemy I- wh-,’ He was cut off. ‘Tommy, look we can talk about this back in logstedshire, let’s step away from the lava.

Tommy moved backwards, the only thing stopping him from falling was his balance. Tubbo tried reaching out to grab Tommy and bring him away but Dream grabbed tubbos arm. ‘Tubbo it’s okay, he won’t do it.’ Dream slowly approached Tommy, making sure not to startle him. ‘Come on Tommy, this is stupid.’   
  


It went silent, Dream was holding Tubbo by the arm, firmly making sure he can’t go closer to Tommy.   
  


‘I...I’m so sorry..’

Tommy leant backwards, slowly falling into the lava. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. Dream let go of Tubbo and they both rushed to Tommy like their lives depended on it. ‘TOMMY NOO-‘ Tubbo let out a scream. He tripped on Dream’s feet causing them both to trip and fall. Dream was sent flying off the bridge.   
  


Dream had taught of one of his smart ways to survive this fall in seconds. He placed a ladder on a bit of rock that was poking out from the lava. Tubbo was crying his eyes out. He didn’t want to look, he couldn’t look. He sat there curled in a ball until at last,

**Tommyinnit tried to swim in lava.**


End file.
